


Generation:Twilight of Bloodfeast

by ShadowBladeWales



Series: Generation [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBladeWales/pseuds/ShadowBladeWales
Summary: Ferakul... Leave for Riften...Or your secret is out!





	

Chapter 1

The Solitude bells rang quietly in the Temple of the Divines, Ferakul the Steel, a well renowned blacksmith, removed his belted tunic, darkness had come at last… And so the feast would begin, Ferakul snuck out of the gates, slipped past the guards and into a nearby wood, slowly his Argonian scales formed into long, thick fur, his snout elongated, ears raised from his small earholes, and finally his tail grew longer, and much, much furrier...  
Ferakul was no longer an Argonian blacksmith, he was a full-fledged werewolf. He let out a great roar, and began his hunt. Almost instantly he smelt the presence of a nearby deer, immediately he stormed towards the scents source, his eyes blood red, only one thing was on his mind at that moment, FOOD! It all happened too quickly, there was a black blur, a screech and a splash of red, Ferakul had put a sorry end to the deer’s life.  
Daylight drew closer, and as did Ferakul’s transformation, back to the blue-skinned Argonian he was just hours before. After reforming Ferakul snuck back into the city and donned his smith’s apron, it was opening time for the smithy, eventually, after the masses of Legion recruits passing by for their armour, a member of the dark brotherhood, Ferakul’s age-old friends, came to the smithy and spoke to Ferakul.  
Without even turning around Ferakul recognised the gruff voice as Ambjorn’s.  
“Hello, my old friend,” exclaimed Ferakul, now turning around to acknowledge his presence, “What can I do you for today?”  
“It’s not for me, it’s for a new member of the brotherhood, some whelp by the name of Barkus, an Orc.” Ambjorn remarked  
“I’d watch out if I were him, for he may forget that we are Werewolves you and I, if he causes you any problems call me up, I’m sure my courier won’t mind you borrowing him.” At this their conversation ended, the shrouded armour was handed over and Ambjorn left. His bare feet patting the cold, stone floor.

Chapter 2

That night the moon was clouded over and so Ferakul couldn’t transform if he wanted, so he spent the night in peace at the Winking Skeever, that was, until a masked man, who seemed to be one of the Mehrunes Dagon priests, approached him, he spoke slowly and with a whispery tone.  
“I know of your, beast form, our lord wants you dead, however, if you move to Riften, within five days, he shall spare you.” He spoke quietly in Ferakul’s earhole.  
“But I…” Ferakul hissed, but the priest was gone…  
That nights hunt wet smoothly, Ferakul managed three deer, and a bear, but the night seemed worthless to him, for he knew the legion would put him down, should his secret get out. Later that morning he found his old Dragon tongue book, titled “Faal Vun do Dovah”. After reading these words he remembered the priests words “if you move to Riften, within thirty days, he shall spare you”, Ferakul grabbed a tunic, his daedric armour, browning with rust, a nightingale hood and his old weapons, pure Ebony, as well as a few essentials, food, water, potions, not to mention the book he found , before leaving he felt the need to destroy his old smithy, and so he used his own, signature shout, “Al Dol Fus”, or Destroy Metal Force. As the smithy was destroyed in a fiery abys, Ferakul began his long journey, toward the city of thieves, Riften… 

Chapter 3

As he stepped out of the great gates, Ferakul was greeted by a cold blast, one he had never known, for he had never left the gates of Solitude out of his warm, white werewolf form. He made his way to Katla’s farm where he met the carriage man, Idlaf, Idlaf agreed to take him as far as Whiterun, and so Ferakul paid him the 50 gold and climbed in back. Along the journey Idlaf would talk to Ferakul, to which he would always reply with a small “you don’t say” look.  
Ferakul’s journey reached the end of the line, they had arrived at the Whiterun Stables, Ferakul pounced off, off to his right he saw some people,ll one looked immensely huge, but just as Ferakul thought this he realised he was looking at a giant! He had heard of them only in books, but to see one this close panicked him, and so he raised his bow, strung an arrow and delivered the fatal blow, ending the Giant’s twisted life.  
One of the people, who he now recognised as a companion, rushed over to him, and expressed her gratitude by inviting Ferakul to the companions, however he replied saying how he was leaving soon and needed to keep moving, so the companion left him, and he stood there wondering if he would one day return and join these so called companions in Whiterun…  
Ferakul searched his pockets frantically hoping to find some spare gold, 893 septims, he needed 107 more for a horse, so he went to Whiterun, perhaps he could sleep at the bannered mare, get some food, water and perhaps some work. As he creaked open the taverns door the smell of fresh mead slapped him hard, he slowly pondered at the thought of one day working in or even owning a tavern himself, so many possibilities for the future, sadly not enough time to see them all.  
The next morning Ferakul woke to a surprising sight, beside him on the bed lay a beautiful, golden furred Nordic Shepard, a beautiful dog indeed, panicking he called to the barkeeper , Hulda, who called for her adopted girl, Sadia, who picked up the dog, Raiden. Ferakul left the building, and made way for Bleakwind Basin, a giant camp he was hired to clear, it was dangerous but worth the 8000 gold.

Chapter 4

Upon arriving at Bleakwind Basin, Ferakul drank a potion of prolonged invisibility, as to scout out the camp, he surveyed the area and counted, 4 Giants, 8 Mammoths and 2 captured horses. He snuck to each creature killing a good 2 Giants and 5 Mammoths, before his potion ran out and he was discovered, being surrounded by 2 Giants and 3 Mammoths, thinking quickly he ran for the largest one, the first mammoth, grabbing its neck fur and swinging onto its head, he then grabbed his sword with both hands and thrust it into the Mammoths cranium, killing it instantly.  
Now the second mammoth, he ripped his sword from deep within the corpse’s skull. He them slashed it at the second mammoth, spraying blood across his face. Ferakul’s right eye was narrowly missed by a couple of drops. He lodged it into the mammoth, pushed it so that it stuck from the other side. He then pushed the mammoth, with immense difficulty, into a tree, lodging the sword, holding the mammoth still.  
One of the giants saw Ferakul’s being unarmed as an advantage and attempted to jump on Ferakul. However, Ferakul was secretly a master of the arcane arts, dual wielding bound sword spells and summoning spectral daedric swords. As the giant lept on Ferakul, Ferakul raised the bound weapons and the Giant plunged his own chest upon them. Only the impaled mammoth, the third mammoth and the giant remained, the third mammoth and giant attempted to kill Ferak by running at him from both directions, however, by releasing his thu’um as a dragon tongue shout, he became ethereal, and the giant ran through him, straight onto the mammoths tusks, and as this happened his club smashed through the mammoths skull. Only the impaled mammoth remained, and Ferakul ended him with a cyclone, ripping his body head by tail, limb by limb.

Chapter 5

Ferakul returned to the keep, and claimed his reward. He left Whiterun, and bought a horse, and began his journey towards Ivarstead, the first town in the Rift hold. He felt a great chill as he entered the south-western corner of Eastmarch, ‘why is Stormcloak territory so cold?’ he wondered, ignoring the freezing temperatures, Ferakul left Eastmarch and entered the Rift. He arrived in Ivarstead soon after, thrice checking his map over. The journey spent 3 days, 2 left.  
(Sorry about the lack of detail, I just felt the need to get Ferakul into the Rift ASAP)  
At this time in Ivarstead it was raining, Ferak tied his horse to a post on the balcony of the Ivarstead Inn. He was cold and tired and so stepped into the familiar warmth of a Tavern. He was swift to buy two bottles of Argonian Firebrand wine, and rented the room. He drank both bottles before collapsing onto his bed. He would continue his journey tomorrow.  
He woke up early, hurriedly rushing out, he mounted his horse and rode, galloping as fast as he could, Ferakul’s horse began to grow tired upon reaching the springs, which local hunters came to call the spa of Skyrim. He dismounted the horse and undressed, before diving into the warm, soothing water. After half an hour of swimming in the heat, he put his apparel back on and remounted his horse, which he had come to call Blaze.

Chapter 6

Blaze had been asleep and woke up full of energy. They rode as fast as the wind, and arrived at their final destination in a matter of minutes, Riften, the city of thieves. As Ferakul walked into the gates he was approached by a member of the black-briar family, Maul as he was named by the locals, he was dark and shady. Not the kind of person you’d want to meet in the market place, he approached Ferakul and went on about how it was his town and how he should just turn around now, Ferakul just brushed it of as stuff and nonsense. He walked into the Bee and Barb, a local Tavern, an Argonian couple ran the place and it wasn’t until he got close that Ferakul realised the Bartender was he brother, Talen-Jei. They conversed about Skyrim and how their lives were, Talen allowed Ferakul to have a room in the Bee and Barb, permanently and free of charge. Ferakul eventually found a blacksmith job and settled down in a house near to the Bee and Barb, or Barbie as he now called it. 

Chapter 7

Ferakul was walking towards his smithy, birds and crickets chirping in sync. But as he drew closer to his smithy, the quieter the chirps and the louder a slight crackling… As he turned a corner he saw his smithy, or as it should be called, a massive pile of rubble… his smithy was completely destroyed, and with it his only source of income, as he turned around, tears in his eyes a large fiery rock flew past his face and he was thrown back by the heat. Riften was under imperial attack! He ran home faster than he had ever ran before, he equipped his daedric armour and nightingale hood. Then grabbed his daedric dagger and ebony sword, he sheathed both and used bound bow to summon a daedric bow, being fully kitted out he stepped out of his front door and headed straight for the first Imperial he saw, eyes blood red, tears of rage and an arrow aimed for the forehead…

 

Chapter 8

The battle was fierce, Ferakul could hear screaming voices all around him. His blue scales appeared red and shiny as blood splattered on them, some his own, most… his victims. He eventually ran out of magicka (Power in Magic) and the bow faded, he then pulled out his ebony and daedric daggers and began cutting down any soldiers unlucky enough to be near him. He sliced down the last Imperial in the city, the battle was won and he was the reason… He walked back to his home, sat down and lit a candle, but he saw a face… a Daedra face…

Will release more in the future…


End file.
